


Necessary

by ShadowMeld



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Aliens, Drell - Freeform, F/M, Intersex, Intersexuality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protheans - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMeld/pseuds/ShadowMeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been something off with Javik for a while now, Commander Shepard and her lover seek to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a masskink prompt that asked for some Fem!Shep/Thane/Javik action.

Javik’s arrival on their team had certainly been interesting. The last member of the race long thought extinct was needless to say, nothing like anything any of them had imagined. So many had thought the protheans a peaceful, elevated species. They were supposed to be beyond the petty squabbles and disagreements that plagued those of their cycle. To discover that they were essentially space Romans that conquered and dominated other races was a wild deviation. 

In particular she felt for Liara. Their resident prothean expert seemed so disillusioned upon meeting Javik, it had to be hard on her having so many of her theories proven wrong. Not to mention that any of her attempts to engage him seemed to meet with failure. 

Admittedly, Shepard was trying to figure him out as well. As abrupt and pessimistic as he was, she found herself oddly liking Javik. And she had to confess, she kind of liked it that the protheans weren’t some super-species who had everything figured out. 

But recently, Javik had definitely been acting odd. The ancient warrior was always a little abrupt, spoke little and could even be rude, but he could also be very eloquent as well. Lately he had just been snappish, looking disparagingly at their crew and she’d honestly lost count of how many times she had heard the word ‘primitive.’ 

She felt ridiculous correcting a man who had been alive thousands of years before her people had achieved space flight, but there she was. In response Javik usually stomped off back to the cargo hold, and ended up being even more short with the crew when he encountered him.

Obviously something was wrong. She decided to consult the only person she knew who would be able to express a level, educated opinion on something like this.

\----------

Thane was seated quietly in life support, and she had to admit that it still was a relief to see him there again. It wasn’t long that he’d been down, ill in Huerta while they were helping him, but even during that short time she couldn't stand the quiet. The one time she’d stumbled into the empty room, forgetting that Thane wasn’t there was the hardest. It had been desolate. And there was his cup sitting there on the table like he had just stepped out… 

Shepard shook herself a little, focusing her gaze on Thane again. The drell had turned to her in the silence after her arrival, beautiful features both aristocratic and alien as they watched her with infinite patience. Fuck, it was just good to have him back. “Do you have a moment?”

“Many more than I did before, Siha. What troubles you?”

“That obvious?” she chuckled, but seated herself across the table again. She was just settling in when with startling speed he dragged Shepard in close. Just as suddenly a perfectly shaped mouth was devouring her lips, leaving her scattered and breathless. The kiss was forceful, commanding, and Shepard couldn’t help the way she melted into it. If it was relief, pleasure, or just enjoyment of the comfort she didn’t care. It was good, and Shepard was just a bit unsteady as Thane set her down. 

“Yes. Now, continue.”

The commander was almost put out at how well composed the drell was even after a stunt like that. But then, she was still getting used to this more vital, aggressive side of Thane that liked to come out and play a bit more nowadays. 

“I think you’ve probably noticed that Javik has not been acting like himself lately.”

The drell nodded briefly, his handsome alien features looking just faintly amused. “It is difficult to miss the… altercations that have been had lately. It is only fortunate I was wandering nearby before he could space Ms. Allers after she forwarded some inquiries from Fornax to our prothean’s omnitool.”

Shepard’s eyes actually went wide. “You’re kidding me.”

“Unfortunately, no, Siha. This is likely the reason she has not left her quarters of late. Javik was indeed very irate at the content of the inquiries. Apparently they were very… explicit in their interest.” 

“Fuck, well, that may explain it all then.”

“Actually, I do not think that is the case. This was just one of many incidents; I do believe that there is something amiss with our compatriot.”

The commander leaned back in her chair, “what do you think it is then?”

\---------

“We can’t honestly leave him like this, you know that if we’re right, there’s almost no chance he’d do this himself. He is way too proud to admit to something like this.”

“I believe, Siha, that it may be up to us to aide our prothean compatriot. He had indeed been becoming increasingly agitated, and I do not believe that it will be long before he does real harm to himself or others.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Well, how should be confront this?

“It will be received best coming from you, Shepard. The prothean and I are only distantly associated, and though he considered those of our cycle more primitive than he, he does acknowledge your authority. A soldier is a soldier in any time, and it would be second nature for him to pause when addressed by his commanding officer.”

“Well, we’ll try that and hope it sticks. Considering you’re involved in this little fiasco, I assume you’re coming with me?”

Thane gave a reassuring nod, “I will be…near. In case the situation does not go in our favor. “ 

Shepard didn’t want to mention it, but had to ask. “You don’t….you don’t have a problem with this… do you?”

“Why would I, Siha? I am plenty secure in our relationship, it does not threaten me to have you…engage with others, particularly if I am present at the time.”

Shepard couldn’t express how relieved she was to hear this. Thane could be so accommodating, but she still worried sometimes. She knew humans could be very difficult about necessary things, but so far her lover had proven amazingly pragmatic. And kinky. Both were very much appreciated. 

\--------------

Not ten minutes in the future Shepard’s back hit the wall with force, a snarl resonating through the floor as the prothean’s sulfurous gaze narrowed on her, his large body pinning her to the smooth surface. That hard form was pressed violently against her own, and she could feel it heave with every furious breath. 

She was still facing off against the alien yellow of the ancient alien’s eyes when a green hand wrapped around the prothean’s throat, and an arm crossed Javik’s shoulders. The prothean growled again, moving violently against the dangerous hold. Shepard felt more than saw the struggle that went on between the two, Javik’s body tensing as he tried to free himself but made no progress. 

Both aliens had muscles that were unnaturally dense to humans, and she could feel all that coiled strength crushing against each other. Javik was strong, but Thane was as well, and he was built sturdier than the prothean, more accustomed to close combat. Shepard could see the anger and frustration warring on the prothean’s face as he glared impossibly at Thane, stilling as it dawned on him that he could not best the assassin how he was. 

“The Commander wanted to ask you a few questions, Javik. You have been far less than a companionable guest, and I ask that you address her more properly this time.” That smooth voice with its deep aristocratic vibrato was infinitely serene, if tinted with amusement, but it seemed to drive the prothean into rage. 

The prothean then growled something, neither to could understand the word but tone clearly said it was a curse of one manner or another. The hand over the soft place at his throat tightened, and Shepard felt Javik jerk in anger. Those odd green biotics seemed to glaze over his golden gaze, but eventually his body again went still. It was after a moment of those snarled curses that the prothean’s gaze finally seemed to see her again, that iron-hard body still keeping her pinned against the wall. 

His bold charge had him situated close against her, the commander’s legs parted around the unforgiving aggression of a knee. It was hard for Shepard not to think about the weight of both men pressing against her. Thane loomed behind the prothean, and in many ways he kept them both pinned with his relentless grip on the angry ancient. Still, Shepard forced herself to focus, her gaze sternly meeting that of the irate prothean, though it was difficult when her opponent had four eyes instead of two. “You’ve been acting off, Javik. I want you on my team, but you’re not any use to me like this. I need to know what the hell is going on with you.”

The prothean went unnaturally still, all four of his yellow eyes going wide. Shepard watched the strangely shaped pupils expand for some unknown cause. Javik bared sharp teeth as he spoke, “Nothing is wrong. Was this really why you came in to harass me? Get out!”

Shepard knew Javik was hiding something now. She felt his strong body jolt underneath her hands even as that thin mouth twisted in ill-temper. The prothean felt very hot against her, even through the thick, cumbersome weight of his armor she felt heat, and something…something else. Perhaps it was her connection with the beacons, or just with him, but she could tell that this was not normal for Javik. 

Thane’s dark eyes were watching her over the shoulder of Javik’s awkward armor, his strong hands unwavering on the prothean even as Javik started to buck against the hold in irritation. The prothean was strong, and that alien build made his weight distributed oddly. He tried to strike out at the drell, but if there was one thing to know about Thane, it was that he was fast. Javik was miles behind as Thane simply shifted his weight and tightened his grip on the prothean, leaving the ancient to fume spectacularly as he tried to deny the pain the grip caused him. 

By now Shepard had endured more than enough of this silly posturing, mood, and the avoidance. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Javik was already pressed against her body, one leg insinuated between her own in his furious charge, it was simple enough for Shepard to press against him closer. The soft swell of her breasts pressed to the curving chestpiece of his armor, a leg hooking around the narrow waist to drag the strange body closer. 

The reaction was immediate. “Commander…” that deep voice breathed, as the prothean pressed instinctively to pin her. Strong, alien hands clenched against the walls where they flanked her body. She could see Javik breathing her in, and the slightest straining moan slipping out into a growl just before he seemed to feel the resistance of the drell’s grip again. He stilled just for a moment before a shiver. It was very…interesting, and Shepard felt herself becoming oddly… excited at the display. 

The elegant ridge of Thane’s brow arched in obvious interest as he exchanged a look with her, it seemed they both had noticed something different in how Javik reacted. The distinctive green glow of prothean biotics had them both going tense, and they both responded in a wash of blue. All three were pressed tight together, and in the clash they met instead as teal. Shepard had never before seen the colors blend like that, and Javik seemed to grunt as all those bright eyes snapped suddenly closed with the sea green wave. 

“Javik…Javik! I’m finished with your dodging me, goddammit. You are in rut, aren’t you? That’s why you’re acting like an idiot.”

The yellow eyes were open now, and the prothean looked very shocked at the reveal, before the starker emotion was quickly hidden under a wave of denial. “What? I am not some simple primitive, to go into season like an animal!”

“I don’t say it was anything like an animal. Many species do it, and you know what? I think protheans are one of them. You’ve been in stasis for 50,000 years, and I think your body knows it. You’ve been acting the ass the entire time you’ve been here. Unhelpful, except for in the fighting, and disparaging all of the ‘primitive’ races around you. But even your ‘highly evolved’ species don’t seem to have moved past the need for simple sex. I’m not judging you, Javik, but I need you at 100 percent, and what I’ve been getting lately isn’t it.”

“How dare you, I-”

“Have been obviously distracted, snappish, fatalistic, and rude to the rest of the crew. Others have been noticing, and I am beginning to worry you will be a danger to others, and eventually yourself.”

Javik was glaring, but he didn’t seem set on denying it now. “I am the last member of a dead race. Just what do you expect me to do about it? Rut with some primitive?” His sneer bared the edge of very sharp teeth.

“If these primitives are good enough to fight and die beside, then I’d think they’d be good enough to fuck as well. I am your commanding officer, and it is my job to see that this doesn’t interfere with the crew.”

This seemed to give Javik pause, and his lips closed even as they twisted with skepticism. “I suppose you would be…suitable. You taste….different… almost prothean. But I thought that you were associated with…this one,” the prothean growled a bit, his gaze narrowing on the green limbs that kept him controlled with an unmistakable professionalism. 

Thane’s cultured voice rolled in a pleasant chuckle, the assassin’s careful hand over the prothean’s throat petting a bit as the drell’s black gaze zeroed on him in amusement. “You are correct that the commander and I are… associated, as you would say. But this is quite the dangerous mission, and I promised her my arm. Among other things.” Shepard couldn’t help but smile. “And as well, I never deny a lady pleasure. Particularly if I possess some interest myself. After all, it is not every day one has such an opportunity with an ‘enkindler.’”

Javik looked puzzled for a long moment before he finally recognized the title. “Enkindler… ah, I recall now…your people and the jelly fish…We really should have taught then to speak better...” It was only after that when the rest of what Thane said registered, and the prothean looked even more surprised. “You do not actually intend to…participate…I would never…in the empire…”

“As you are so fond of pointing out, Javik, your empire is dead. And the Commander and I are not necessarily asking your permission.”

Javik’s yellow eyes narrowed at that, but he seemed less furious than frustrated and intrigued. “And you primitives believe that I am not beyond your power?”

It was Shepard that laughed this time, “we can be rather mercenary about this if we have to be, Javik. I can’t have you fucking up on me, there’s only one of your people left, and it would be a damn shame if we had to put you down because you’re too volatile to keep on board.”

Javik growled, striking the wall behind her with a shocking bang, his teeth all bared as more forcefully he pressed against her body. “I would like to see you try, human,” he threatened, the weight of his heavy mass caging her body to the wall making the commander feel strangely small. She was getting ready to retaliate when violence turned to heat, building as an armored thigh ground up between her legs, leaving the commander slightly breathless. 

She closed her eyes against the insistent grinding, feeling more than hearing an odd sort of purr roll into a growl as the large chest pressed hard against her. As her eyes slid open again, she could see Thane’s hand skimming the vulnerable flesh at the prothean’s throat, and the lilting noise rumbling from him as Javik looked torn between frustration and arousal. 

One moment the prothean was harsh, snarling, and he next his severe mouth has captured hers, and violently. The kiss was vicious, full of teeth and tongue, but she gave as good as she got. It wasn’t like Thane, with his plush, perfect mouth that he knew exactly what to do with. Instead this was harsher, more primal, but she loved it anyway. Javik nipped at her, soothing it with a pointed tongue before devouring her whole with the greed of the long denied. 

Thane’s clever hands were not idle while Shepard had the prothean distracted, as she soon found her hands touching smooth textiles, and then brushing rough alien skin. It seemed her assassin had taken the opportunity to strip the prothean of those unneeded barriers. 

Her eyes snapped over to him, and the drell smiled. God, her heart still skipped a beat sometimes. Fucking beautiful. 

Shepard couldn’t recall how they’d gotten to the bed, but was eternally grateful she’d finally forced more than the most Spartan accommodations on their prothean crewmate. When her mouth finally parted from hers, her eyes opened her eyes and saw that even Javik was looking dazed. She watched Thane’s hand reach up to turn the prothean’s head to him. Her eyes widened and felt heat pool low in her as his lips met the prothean’s. To watch those proud lips clash with the refined sensuousness of Thane was incredible, and she had to bite her own against the onslaught of impatient arousal. Javik’s kiss was more raw and vicious, but Thane seemed to force the prothean to slow down. He pulled away, teasing, to drive the prothean into frustrated entreaty until at last he ceded to Thane’s thorough, skillful pace. 

As they parted the prothean groaned, and the slightest chuckle ran though the Javik’s broad chest. “I have read your nervous system, you and the Commander. You are surprisingly worthy…for primitives. And aroused, I can smell it on you both.”

The vibrato of Thane’s voice purred as he leaned over the prothean’s shoulder to brush her lips, making the Commander squirm in pleasure. “I do not think we are the only ones, Enkindler. You are not the only species that can taste these things.”

Javik’s yellow gaze tracked over to Thane, and after a moment of silence he nodded his head. “You are not… incorrect, drell,” the prothean ceded. 

In a moment Shepard found herself disentangled from Javik and laid out on the mattress under him. The alien was looming over her, his gaze clearly examining her clothed form. Thane lingered not far behind him, a look of quiet pleasure on his face as he enjoyed the view as well. Under the scrutiny of their combined gazes, the commander had to force down the desire to squirm. That was one thing that could be awkward about cross-species relationships, is that there were always differences in how things worked between them. She might have been self-conscious if not for the obvious heat with which Javik perused her form, arrogant features still betraying a marked interested as two of those alien fingers brushed over her parted thigh. 

She knew that she was wet, and embarrassingly fragrant as she laid out on the bed under the scrutiny of two excited maliens. Watching them kiss had done terrible things to her control, and the commander found herself eyeing up Javik. His build was most certainly alien, more so than Thane, his waist narrower, and legs set just a bit differently. He still had shreds of clothing left on him, but she glimpse a good amount of flesh from here, and his coloring was striking. 

For some reason when she saw him casually about the ship he didn’t seem terribly remarkable, but like this she could see that the brilliant cyan that colored his lower face saturated the prothean’s form. There was of course the dark greyed color of his armored crown, but so much was also highlighted with blue, green and pink, some in rosettes like those on the back of his neck. It was…surprising, but beautiful, and Shepard found herself moistening her lips as she followed a trail of more pink, vulnerable flesh leading down toward the fabric just barely covering a bulge of whatever prothean sex Javik had to offer. 

She’d always had a weakness for nice lips and striking coloring on a man, and both Thane and Javik most certainly fit the bill. She noticed Thane had been doing much of his own exploration as well, and the drell had stripped sometime in the process. His green body was well muscled, defined beautifully by its segmented plates of scales and bold black coloring on vivid green. Shepard couldn’t help the way her gaze seemed to focus on the flexing as he stroked Javik’s hips.

God they were both handsome, but she had to worry about the little peculiarities between them. It had taken her a while to get accustomed to the mildly hallucinogenic after affects of kissing with Thane. So far nothing strange had happened, but there was still the possibility…

Javik shifted then, and her eyes moved to him. “You needn’t worry, Commander. I have read your biology and we are…compatible, as is your drell.” Shepard’s eyes widened and she couldn’t believe that of all the times, now she was blushing. Hearing it said so frankly like that, it made it all seem just a little but more deliberate. But the Commander hadn’t survived countless battles by backing down from a challenge, and instead of shrinking Shepard unzipped her civvies and laid it all bare to both men. She looked back boldly as she knew they watched her, Javik in particular looking with great interest. 

It seemed the human species had moved a long way past cave-dwelling primitives in his eyes, if the intensity of the prothean’s gaze was anything to go by. She saw him audibly breathe in the air, his yellow eyes falling with disturbing focus to the curls just narrowly hiding her most private places. Javik zeroed in on the area with an intensity she found bordering on disconcerting

He seemed to groan, rocking his hips against the air as the alien leaned down to get a better look at her sex. She knew to expect only a few things with a man in such a position before her, but she didn’t think Javik was going where she thought… not the proud prothean warrior. Startled into a low simmering groan, she realized that she was very wrong. 

“Breathe, Siha. Our prothean is just getting familiar with you. After all, you are a treat to be savored, Commander.” She could hear the huskiness tinged with amusement in Thane’s throaty voice, and was barely able to offer him a glare before the gesture was interrupted by a cry. Curious digits brushed over her thighs just as the rough sweep of a pointed tongue swept over her. Pleasure throbbed through her body, and it took all her will to keep her hips from bucking up into the increasingly enthusiastic exploration. 

Shepard bit her lip on a moan as the prothean’s tongue started to probe her, but it was nothing compared to when the alien found her clit. He seemed fascinated by the way touching it made her twitch. As she pleasure cascaded over her she whined, trying to close her legs against that mouth, but strong green hands wrapped firmly around her ankles to pull her apart again. “None of that, Commander. Relax and enjoy.”

God, she knew the drell was taking pleasure in her coming undone. With Thane she had needed to coax him at first, but once set to a task he was voracious. She was sure she’d actually whimpered at the intensity of Thane when he’d tasted her. That skill and finesse that made him one of the galaxy’s most elite assassins seemed to flow effortlessly into everything he did, including sex. 

And it seemed the galaxy’s only living prothean was in possession of similar talent. Normally a very self-possessed, and aggressive commander, Shepard found herself having to stifle her cries against her arm as Javik teased her. That pointed tongue was far more agile than she would ever have expected, and longer too. The prothean had gone from licking the nectar from her nether lips and sucking the swollen pearl under her hood to tracing those delicate folds down to her entrance. 

The agile tip of that inquisitive tongue brushed over her opening at first, testing, making the Commander shiver in awful anticipation. Soon though she felt that silky muscle very, very slowly sliding inside her. The sensation made Shepard’s toes curl and back arch dramatically as Thane held her thighs. God, to feel that unexpectedly long tongue stretching her open slowly, rubbing her walls and that rough patch that made her hips rock. 

She couldn’t express the strange thrill of arousal as her calves brushed over his armored crest. Damn it all, they’d barely gotten started and she was already so close. Just the sight of Javik’s head between her legs was getting her close, but it was too embarrassing to come so early. The commander closed her eyes, trying to wrestle back a bit of that fragile control before she suddenly choked on a moan. Shepard’s breath trembled as she looked down and saw Thane pulling back her hood, his fused fingers slick as they massaged her stiff clit. The assassin’s dark eyes were set on her and smiling darkly as he rolled that tender jewel, making her thighs shake. 

“I think it is time for your first, Siha. It will leave you more relaxed and sensitive for our prothean companion.” There was no stopping the ominous build of heat that signaled her coming climax. All she could do was shudder on a hot sob as Javik’s tongue stroked and Thane rubbed her to that ultimate finish. 

Shepard came hard as Thane guided her all the way through, making it good, making it last. When she finally was down from the high the Commander was left dazed. Her unfocused gaze settled on the sight of Javik sitting up, a pointed tongue rolling over that aristocratic mouth. He looked smug, a low rumbling growl resonating in his throat as he looked down at her, the sound edging on possessive. 

Shepard stared right back, and it was the first time that she laid eyes on the prothean’s cock. It was definitely different than that of a human male, but similar as well. It was heavy and of a bright hue that matched the ribbing nestled at the prothean’s throat. The base was wider and seemed more textured, its crown more sloped but looking perfect. Altogether, the sight was definitely pleasing. She didn’t know what it was about alien cocks that made so many of them like sex toys. When she’d first seen Thane completely naked she’d nearly melted at the generous length and the ribbing that traveled up the base which had felt so fucking good. 

The prothean seemed to sense her reaction, a feral smile dark across his face before a growl rolled through the room. That sulfurous gaze looked hungry, and for a moment the Commander was sure that Javik was about to pounce. 

Just as she saw those ropy muscles begin to tense, Thane wrapped his arms around the looming cyan torso. Javik visibly tensed at first, his hard body obviously full of tension, before the drell’s hands tightened on him, drawing a low growl from the prothean. For some reason this was followed by an eager jerk of Javik’s lovely cock. Thane was running his hands down the body, and finally came to wrap around the prothean’s length. Javik grunted as Thane began to work his hand up and down the heavy flesh, his breath slowly getting shorter as the narrow hips rolled into that firm grip. “Patience, Javik. We have all night.” 

She watched in fascination as wetness seemed to seep from the deeply flushed organ. Thane was looming behind Javik, and nipped at the prothean’s throat, holding him tight as he pushed him toward Shepard’s spread legs. The commander could see the conflict in Javik as it was clearly against his will that he was excited by Thane’s dominance. 

Shepard had to bite down a groan as Javik was pressed forward, and the flared tip of his length rubbed over her tender sex. The Commander was wet, and still sensitive, and the brush made her hips arch into the touch. She’d just come, but already more cream was moistening her, and Shepard moaned. She felt Thane’s fingers brushing her sore folds, and the nudge as he started guiding Javik in. 

“Damned drell…” An animalistic growl tore through the air, and it made Shepard shiver. She knew Thane was holding the prothean back, that the old warrior was burning with the desire to mount her, but forced to slide in inch by inch. Somehow that only made her that much more aroused, knowing that it was –killing- Javik to wait, but that he had no choice. She was very familiar with Thane’s sadistic little quirks in bed, and she knew how agonizing it could be. 

The stretch felt indescribably good, and the alien texture on that gorgeous cock only stimulated more. “Fuck!” the Commander tossed her head back, her groan mixing with Javik’s roar of satisfaction as he was let loose enough to slam home inside her. 

God it was good. For all Javik’s denial about his heat the prothean was fucking like his life depended on it. His strong hands wrapped around Shepard’s hips, and the Commander groaned as Javik ground her wet sex against him as he sank in deep. The officer pressed into the alien for more. Javik was taking her hard when she suddenly felt him jolt. 

“My, my… what have we here…” Javik was suddenly still and stiff above her, and then a tremendous shudder traveled through his body. Though what really intrigued was the strange whining purr that shuddered through the prothean’s chest after.

“How dare…” Javik started to growl, though it got cut off by a low groan. 

Thane’s dark eyes were full of mischief as one hand stroked down the prothean’s side, the other unaccounted for was behind the prothean, touching a place that seemed to make Javik’s breath halt. “It would seem, Commander, that there is something else about prothean biology that we were not informed of.” 

“What…?” 

Thane did something that made Javik squirm inside her, a warm frisson of pleasure making her arch. “They are hermaphroditic. Our Javik has a feminine sex. It’s wet and dripping on my fingers. Interesting…” Thane’s deep voice sounded pleased and contemplative. It seemed he was exploring that place, if the movement and noises from the frustrated Javik were any indication. 

“I am not a female, drell. We do not define ourselves in term of primitives. Do not… we are more advanced… facing extinction. Measures had to be taken…”

“Like altering your sex? Prudent. If heavy handed.”

“Necessary. So few… to rebuild an empire. But it all proved for naught… nothing but ghosts─”

Shepard could see the grim bent of Javik’s thoughts, and abruptly she cut him off the only way she knew how in such a situation. She kissed him. The prothean was tense at first, but Shepard stroked his flanks to soothe him, tightening around the length still firm inside her. 

It was hard for him, but bit by bit Javik was relaxing again, his breathing deep and hard against her lips. His hips gave aborted jerks against her, and she knew that Thane was playing with the prothean’s opening. 

Javik gasped again, and suddenly green flared up between them and for a long moment she shared an impression of what Javik was feeling. The Commander jerked in the strong foreign pleasure. There was the tightness of a hot cavern around a part she didn’t have, and then burning, melting pleasure of agile fingers touching places long ignored. God, the pleasure was so impossibly intense from those fingers, she was short of breath. “Oh God, oh fuck…”

Those fingers paused, and she heard Thane’s voice beyond the body on top of her, “Siha? What is it?”

“Jesus Thane, I felt it too. Javik…shared something with me.”

The prothean’s yellow eyes opened a little wider on the commander, and for the first time Javik actually looked a bit embarrassed, “forgive me, Commander… I did not… intend to transfer that.”

Shepard shook her head, “I don’t mind, Javik. Actually,” it was the commander’s turn to glance away a bit, “It felt rather good. Intense, but amazing. I could feel what you were, it was…different.”

Seeing that there was not a problem seemed to return Thane’s playful nature, “ah, yes. Different indeed. Javik’s sex is not quite like yours, Siha. More like one of my species actually, quite smooth on the outside, but a very sensitive channel. You feel very acutely, don’t you Javik? I imagine we will be very, as you said… compatible.”

A shudder seemed to pass through the prothean, and totally unbidden the commander thought about the ribbing that accented the base of Thane’s cock and just how that would feel rubbing inside of a sex as sensitive as Javik’s. Shepard actually bucked her hips as she received the distinct impression of intense arousal and embarrassment. It was a moment before she realized that these were Javik’s emotions, that the prothean was aching with desire at the thought, even if it shamed him. Still the thought excited her, and she found her nails digging into the prothean’s flanks as she imagined Javik transferring that to her. 

Still though, she could feel the unease lingering with Javik, and it disturbed her. Shepard reached out and started stroking up and down the prothean’s shuddering form, trying to relieve him. “Relax Javik, there’s nothing wrong with this,” the commander intoned, her soft lips moving up to meet the obstinate set of Javiks, which slowly but surely began engage. 

“The Commander is correct, Javik. Allow yourself this one indulgence. Too long have you fought with no reward. You can trust me, I will not hurt you.”

A flare of green and she was carried off into the prothean’s perspective again, and she cried out in time with Javik as Thane’s thick erection slid home. Javik’s cock was hard and she was hot and tight around him, she could feel his need, the demanding press of heat that made his every thrust better. Javik’s sex was wet, and throbbed in eager appreciation at being mounted from behind. It made something visceral in the prothean throb, just like riding the commander hard had. 

Half the noises from Javik were somewhere between a growl and a moan, as it seemed she had been right about how Thane would feel. Javik’s alien sex was so sensitive, and stretched tightly around Thane’s length. As the drell slid deeply in and out of the shuddering entrance, those ridges rubbed against the prothean’s sensitive walls, making his lean hips jerk and his swollen cock buck into the commander. God she could feel it too, and as Thane loomed over them it was like he was fucking them both. His thrust would drive the panting Javik into her, and as he withdrew they both would move. Though it was just like him to set the pace, to pleasure and tease until both she and Javik were crying out, their respective orifices sore and near melting with pleasure.

The boundaries between them disappeared to the point that it was difficult to tell if it was her own body feeling these sensations or that of Thane or Javik. She felt a hot wet place around her thrusting length, and her body shuddering with desperate pleasure while she raised a honeyed orifice against her fucking. The commander heard harsh growls and felt clutching hands all over as their bodies ground harshly together. Every thrust was magnified as it echoed through them all, and it was hard not to whimper against the onslaught of pleasure when a rough thrust worked at a tender cunt. 

It was inevitable that the climax would come, and it threatened to be shattering. It was hard to tell who came first between them, but when one did, they all tipped over the edge. It was almost too much as the orgasm echoed through them all, and even the more sedate Thane loosed a groan. 

Returning back to her own body was strangely disorienting after sharing feelings with Javik and Thane. But she was definitely exhausted. She could almost see Javik looking more relaxed. He groaned heavily, fortunately rolling to the side before he collapsed on her. A soft groan as Thane withdrew from him, and then Shepard found herself looking into the sated drell’s dark gaze. She pressed a bit against him, and laughed as he just looked at her. She was a bit startled, though pleased when another strong arm came to wrap around her waist. It seemed orgasm had found Javik in good spirits, as the prothean pressed himself against her back. He breathed her in, and she heard a low rolling that sounded very like a purr before the prothean settled down even more. 

“My thanks, Commander. And to you, drell. That was of aid.”

“Anytime Javik.” Shepard seemed to pause as there was silence, “you’re a valuable member of this team. I like you, and you’re a damned good lay.”

“Agreed. You are welcome to our bed anytime, Enkindler.”

Javik didn’t say anything, but somehow she could tell that he was content. After a night like that, it didn’t take long for the lot of them to fall asleep, and soon enough the Commander was out like a light. 

\--------

Shepard awoke to the sound of a soft patrician moan. She opened her eyes as the quiet noise was accompanied by muffled movement and a low groan. The commander barely stopped herself from moving when her eyes finally focused on the sight before her. As they’d slept Thane had been right in front of her and Javik behind, but it seemed the prothean had moved. At the moment the ancient warrior was positioned between Thane’s strong muscled thighs. Javik had a harsh hold on the drell’s taut ass as he pounded into the other alien.

Though the drell was usually quiet he couldn’t seem to stifle the low moans and gasps that curled from his lips as the prothean took him deeply. “You wanted to take the lust delayed for 50,000 years, then I will oblige you,” Javik growled as he leaned heavily over the assassin, engaging him in a violent clash of lips as he bred into the other. 

“I can handle all that you have, Enkindler,” Thane’s smooth voice taunted, the words interrupted by only the slightest hitch of breath. 

The challenge seemed to spur the prothean on, and Javik growled as he lifted the drell’s firm thighs higher taking the leverage so he could control the depth and pace of the harsh fucking. “We will see.”

Shepard had gone from near asleep to wide awake and mortifyingly aroused in moments. Afraid as she was to disturb the sight before her, all the commander could do was try and shift her thighs together against the moisture that dampened her. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that even such a small motion was disturbance enough to alert the two trained men. Both aliens paused, and Shepard went still on instinct. Javik suddenly breathed deeply, taking in some unknown scent just before all four yellow eyes turned to the commander. That gaze was burning with desire. 

The prothean smiled, showing too many too sharp teeth. “Worry not, Commander. I will attend to you next.” 

Shepard began to wonder just what it was she and Thane had gotten themselves into. 

~Fin~


End file.
